Not Your Average Tragedy
by xXxSuSuSudioxXx
Summary: What happens when the unfortunately named spawn of two book series' protagonists meet and fall in love? Twilight/Harry Potter cross-over, possible spoilers for both, Chapter 1 up! .


**Hello everybody**

**Hello everybody! This is my first Twilight AND my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind and not leave stupid comments stating that it simply "sucks." That is rude and you are scaring new authors away, jerks. :( This is the first chapter and its really just there to introduce Nessie and give us a tiny glimpse of her life. I should have the next chapter up by 24 hours since during the day I am busy doing stuff and I don't get on a computer until after its all done. Please review, though. Because everyone else here is vying for reviews so why shouldn't I? But seriously, they really do help boost my confidence and desire to write.**

* * *

Renesmee Charlisle Cullen's life was never normal, and ever the time between conception and birth were filled with strange circumstances that would only shape the awkward path she would be forced to follow until her last days, which, as far as she knew, were unfathomable. She couldn't complain, she supposed; after all, she was part of a large, loving family, her parents loved each other very much, and her whole life had been surrounded by people who referred to her as their sun. At school she was popular, the only approachable one of her notorious brothers and sisters. Not only that, but she had a plain, albeit radiant beauty that made her comparison to the sun fitting. Looks which were, obviously, inherited from both parents.

As a sixteen year old (at least, according to her most recent records), she was now taller than her mother at roughly 5'8", slender with the physique of a supermodel, though she never looked as though she were malnourished. She had piercing eyes, which resembled the color of rich chocolate, which had specks of amber that were visible even if you were standing across the table from her. Her upper lip was a perfect bow shape, and its lower farter was lump and pouty. Even without lipstick—makeup was something she abhorred—her lips were as red as freshly licked candy. Her eyelashes were thick and dark, something that many of her classmates had often commented on, evidentially jealous. Her heart-shaped face was framed by numerous ringlets of russet touched by honey, which she always kept down, allowing it to drape over her back and shoulders.

Her sense of fashion was never elaborate or cutting edge, and while girls her age often drooled over the outfits worn by celebrities in magazines, she never comprehended why one would spend so much on something that could easily be torn or stained, or one could simply grow out of. Besides, why would you want to copy someone else's style of dress when you could just create your own? And that's what Renesmee did. With all of her parents' money, she bad bought herself a closet full of clothes, and what her mother and aunts had often chosen for her could fit into another closet. Most of the time, though, she was happy with a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and her favorite, well worn pair of sneakers, which were often found in the garbage and salvaged at the last minute. On particularly cold days, though, she often wore a long, hand-knitted scarf that was a menagerie of subtle blues, blacks, grays, and purples, as well as a thick, soft, sweater.

She never went by the name Renesmee. As a child, her infantile speech was never able to adequately pronounce it, and even now, teachers had a difficult time pronouncing it in full, and so she had always simply gone by Nessie, or Ness as she grew older. When her whole name was brought out, her fair cheeks would often pinken with a flush of embarrassment. It was a silly name, and if not for its sentimental value (a combination of the names of her grandmothers), she would have loathed it.

Her mother was everything she thought a mother should have been and more. She was beautiful and loving, and even now she would often come into her room at night to sing to her and regale her with stories of how her and her father met and fell in love. She took a lot from her, both in appearance and characteristics. They even shared dislike for their full last names, and had gone by pet forms—though with her mother, it had been Isabella to Bella. She also shared the unfortunate trait of being clumsy, and although she was nothing compared to her mother (at least, according to her uncles and aunts), she often found herself losing balance, or slipping on a particularly slippery surface.

Her relationship with her father was completely different; though. Their relationship was, to put it best, a cold one, with him tolerating her and occasionally attempting to understand her, but never really connecting. They loved each other, she supposed, as much as a father was obligated to love a daughter, but she had always felt something was missing.

And then there was Jacob Black.

Jacob Black had been a friend of her mother's when she was her age, and according to everyone, had been in love with her. He had always been close to the family, and although Nessie had once sat on his lap and referred to him, lovingly, as "Uncle Jacob," their relationship had gone down a different road as of late. If he thought she wasn't paying attention, he would stare at her and only her during his visits to the Cullen household, and had, on several occasions, attempted to take her aside for a talk, or go on trips alone with her.

Edward, thankfully, was just as wary about this attention as she was, and was not afraid of making subtle threats when he felt he was getting too close to his family. But that didn't keep him from offering the high school sophomore a ride home from school (something she always declined as politely as possible). Bella seemed much more tolerant of her friend's interest in her teenage daughter, and on several occasions tried to convince her that he really wasn't a bad person, much to Nessie's chagrin.

But even that was not the most bothersome aspect of her life. What had bothered her most was her family's attempt to appear normal to the outside world. This meant they had to move around every few years, but worse than that, it meant that not only her aunts and uncles, but Iparents/I attended high school with her. Although they had just finished another college tenure, the Cullens had thought it was a good idea to enroll in high school as transfer students around the same time Nessie became a freshman. Naturally, people pointed out what a large family they were, and Nessie had to explain that some of them were her siblings, while others were her cousins.

They always attracted most of the attention, though. With their flashy cars and their cliquish nature. The few friends she had obtained often looked at her with sympathy and then at them, assuming they wouldn't allow her to associate with them since she was the "baby" of the family. The truth was, that she chose not to, and preferred being round people, kids her own age which had many of the same problems she did, who had came from this generation and didn't know anything. She had done her best to spend as much time with them as possible and opted for summer camps, lifeguard jobs, and sleepover upon sleepover when school was out. Especially faced with the alternative—a summer spent at the La Push reservation with Jacob, something he seemed more and more adamant about.

That summer, though, she was in for a surprise.

"We are going to spend the summer in England," Bella had said one morning as Nessie ate breakfast. "The rest of us are going there to take care of business and we thought it best if you came along, as we-" Just before she finished talking, she let out a shriek, as she accidentally tripped on her floor-length skirt and fell into the table, causing it to break and send all its contents on the floor, along with Bella. "Ouuuu." Bella moaned, and she hadn't even gotten up before the rest of the house came barging in.

"My love, are you all right?" Nessie couldn't help but roll her eyes as Edward took on his usual role of knight in shining armor, offering his hand and heart to the princess in despair, whose billowing, dark skirt was now covered in breakfast cereal and milk. She rolled her eyes as he lifted her, and her arms came around his neck, and they stared into each other's eyes for at least five minutes while the rest of the room fretted.

Nessie figured it was best not to complain and go upstairs to pack for the trip.

To Be Continued….


End file.
